


Yellow Submarine: The Discovery

by walkwithmeringo999



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Cheating, Deep Sea Exploration, Dom George Harrison, Dom John Lennon, Drug Abuse, Gay Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mermaid Ringo Starr, Multi, Occasional Comedic Relief, Ocean, References to Yellow Submarine, Romance, Smut, Sub Paul McCartney, Sub Ringo Starr, Thriller, Violence, Yellow Submarine, forshadowing, mermaid au, pot use, psychedelics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkwithmeringo999/pseuds/walkwithmeringo999
Summary: John, Paul and George own a giant yellow submarine that they use to explore the ocean with. While attempting to explore a large cliff near a reef, they end up at rock bottom, confronting a creature which appears to be a mermaid. The merman, soon named Ringo, is wanting to be a part of human life. Will his differences get in the way of being part of human society? Or will  the even more unthinkable occur to Ringo...
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Into the Abyss

When you think of the ocean, you probably think of the vast, blue, watery plane that takes up most of the planet. Despite this, as of 2021, 80% of the ocean remains undiscovered. For what we can not see, may be staring us right in the face. Well, for George and his friends, they were about to embark on a strange journey...

George sighed softly as he watched the bar television, his chin rested in his hands. It was normal news again, protests, politics..not much new today. But despite how much the television lacked to offer, George felt excited. It was time to go on a grand voyage, one that he partook in annually with his friends. What exactly was that? Well, it was a simple 2 week trip in a giant, yellow submarine. George had always loved exploring the sea. Ever since he was a child, he had been fascinated with the ocean, and what treasures it had to offer. And his favourite childhood game was always pirates. So when it came to exploring the ocean with his dear friends John and Paul, he could never say no. But sometimes, he felt like they were incomplete...he never brought it up. How could George? 

Sipping his pint, George glanced around the bar. It was the old Liverpool tavern that John and Paul would always meet George at. They had been friends for quite some time now. He wondered about how many more times they would visit the bar...he kinda smiled a bit as he imagined decrepit old George, sitting in his wheelchair, having a pint with his friends who aged similarly. 

But just as quickly as he thought of this, he became distracted by something on the television. It was a report about mermaids, and how there have been numerous reports of mermaids in the area, but no real life footage of one has ever been seen. Images have surfaced, but they looked blurry or were deemed hoaxed. But the reporter was interviewing a man who was supposedly attacked by a mermaid while he was fishing. He showed the large gash scars in his leg, showing that the mermaid supposedly ripped flesh off. 

George thought to himself for a moment. ‘Cmon now, that could be anything. This man is just deluded.’ he thought, sipping his beer again. The man on the interview looked into the camera with a cold serious look, coldy declaring that mermaids are real, and if authorities wont do something about them, the people will...

“Well whatta ya know, George has beaten us again..” 

George snapped out of his trance, jumping a bit. “Oh..Ahaha, yeah. Slow pokes..” he chuckled as Paul sat to his left, and John sat to his right on the bar stools. “Nothing interesting on the news anymore, Georgie Boy.” John chuckled as he looked about for a visible remote. “All just fake news and biased politics...No matter though, we head away from it all tomorrow.” he added with a smile, as he snatched the remote from behind the bar, as it was in arms reach, and sneakily changed the channel to some soccer...he frowned at the lack of interesting things on the TV, but sneakily put the remote back as to avoid getting caught.

“John is a naughty boy..” Paul teased, smirking a bit as he watched him do it.

“Sailing off tomorrow..it feels like I have waited so long for this trip..” George said softly, staring off into his pint. 

As John ordered the drinks, Paul turned to George. 

“Me too..I feel like ever since we have been going on these trips, every other time is a waiting phase.” Paul chuckled a bit. 

George thought for a moment. Something felt off to him. Not in a way that would alarm him, but it just felt as though this trip would be different. It was a feeling in the back of his mind. “Yeah..well we do have some grand times in that old banana, don’t we?” he laughed a bit, and so did Paul. 

As Paul and John received their drinks, John held his drink up as if cheersing. “To exploration of the deep.” He said in a voice that made him sound like a narrator to a sci fi. Paul did the same, awaiting George. Who for some reason, hesitated, but held his up, the three clinking their glasses together..

It was early morning that Sunday. John knew it was early, as the church bells hadn’t even started ringing for morning service yet..but he had to prepare the submarine. He groaned as he sat up, blinking as he tried to regain his proper consciousness. He always felt dizzy and nauseous in the morning. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to even his hair out a bit, turning his head to look at who was sleeping next to him.

Paul always looked so cute when he slept. And he always looked like he slept peacefully. Like a baby, everytime. John couldn’t help but smile at what he saw in the dim light of the dawning morn, as he leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. “It’s time to get up..” he whispered to him, before getting up himself to get dressed. Paul just flinched, stretching his arms as he arose from sleep. “What time is it..?” he asked in a raspy tone. John’s smile stayed, for he loved his morning voice. “It’s 5’o’clock. I told George we would be there to pick him up at half past six...we are already late.”

Hearing that sent Paul into a bit of a hurry now. “Oh dear, Okay-“ he said, getting up, but nearly falling over, in the light lacking room. “Don’t kill yourself, Paulie.” John chuckled as he put on his boots. But just like that, Paul had sprung into action..there was a drastic difference in John and Paul’s routines. John, just got dressed, maybe brushed his hair and that was it. Paul? Imagine a female instagram influencers routine. Yeah.

After finally getting ready, Paul and John ventured out to their boarding house, where they kept the submarine. After a bit of cleaning and a tad of maintenance, the yellow submarine was ready to explore the deep oceans! The engine started, the propellers spun, and she’s off!

George waited on his dock, on a folding chair, his luggage neatly stacked in a pile next to him. His cap was over his face, as he napped..unaware of the quickly approaching submarine in the water...

BONK!

“AH-HEY!!!” George shouted as he suddenly got knocked out of his chair, landing on the hard wood on his ass. He looked around in confusion, only to see the hatch sticking out from the top, along with the periscope rising from the water, looking at George, almost as if it was Mocking him. “...Real Funny. I am laughing so hard right now.” he grunted as he got up, grabbing his stuff. The hatch suddenly opened and John popped out. “Sorry George! Got a little carried away..throw it here!”

George did as he was told, throwing John his bags, as John dropped them down the ladder, for Paul to catch them below. But his bags were quite heavy, so he waddled a bit. “Christ, George, what's in these bags? Bricks?” John joked. “I just..wanted to bring more books to add to the collection.” George said, shrugging a bit as he slowly stepped onto the submarine.

“Oh! Lovely! How many of them have naked pictures?” John grinned, while George just chuckled and playfully rolled his eyes. “None, but I’m sure you wish..now go on down so I can get in.” George wobbled a bit, on the uneven ground. John smoothly slid down the later into the submarine below, As George casually climbed down, however jumping down when he was at a decent height. 

The submarine's interior was liminal, but in a way it seemed warm and homey. The whole design of the submarine was a bit abstract compared to most submarines, but that was because it was for exploration. Paul was seated at the control panel, sipping a cup of coffee as he smiled at George. “Top of the mornin.” Paul said jokingly. George just smirked a bit, proceeding to take some of his bags, then look at the map. “Where are we off to, this time boys?”

“Me and John were thinking we could head south, where it’s warm this time. The coral apparently looks lovely this year. Also, there is a large drop off that is mainly unexplored.” Paul explained, sipping his coffee again and pointing at a highlighted area on the map. 

George liked the sound of this, as last time they went north to explore the cold alaskan oceans...it was kind of a nightmare. He nodded and smiled a bit. “Sounds pleasant. Yaknow that’s areas where a lot of pirates were back in those days..” he thought aloud. 

“Maybe we can find a wreck!” Paul suggested. 

“Or maybe we can find some treasure or something or other..” John added. 

George nodded. “..or maybe a memaid?” 

John scoffed a bit, only for Paul to nod. “Yeah..maybe we can see one..” he said, remaining hopeful. John, not so much. “There is no such thing..it’s a big hoax.” he said, shaking his head as he started to unpack his own things in the next room. 

“Oh come on John! We don’t know until we have seen one for ourselves..” Paul argued, setting his coffee down and looking at the control panel. 

“Us not seeing them should be a good sign they aren’t real..” John argued back.

“Well, if we see one, we see one. If not, we won’t.” George shrugged. “I doubt they are real, but who knows..”

The submarine traveled far, the boys mostly not seeing much as they ventured from England, near the more tropical areas. The water turned more blue and clear the further away from humanity they became. Seeing occasional sea life like schools of fish and even a shark, they didn’t see much until they arrived at the reef...which took their breaths away. It was definitely worth the journey.

The reef was an underwater paradise. The tropical waters made the coral contrast nicely and show off its vibrant color. 

“...wow..” John softly said, unable to take his eyes away as the submarine moved forward. The submarine soon found a spot by the dropoff, that fit snuggly for the perfect view. “..we are here!” George said happily, unable to keep his eyes from the vast ocean. He felt inspired more than ever, so he grabbed a ukulele that they kept. He started to gently strum it, trying to make some song for how this made him feel. 

Small fish moved around the submarine occasionally, investigating the man made object. They were living amongst the life of the reef now. And they loved it. 

The first few nights were typical of a good trip of theirs. Filled with music, exploring the reef, what you would expect. Paul was taking so many pictures, wanting to hopefully make a collage. There were so many interesting encounters! While they were diving in the reef, they encountered many species, including clownfish, starfish, clams, sea urchins, and a giant moray eel that almost took John’s finger off. He forgave it though. He shouldn’t have been teasing it with a cheesestick. 

But eventually, it was time to explore the expected. The drop off. 

“You ready, George?” John asked, keeping his peaked cap tilted up a bit, his pipe hanging off his lips.

“More ready then I should be. Forward drive, Paul.” George watched eagerly ahead as Paul gently started the propeller again, propelling themselves forward and off the ledge. “Now, just keep going forward, but make sure we don’t go down too fast..” George reminded as Paul listened and obeyed him. Slowly, the light coral reef slowly went away, as they descended into the dark depths below. John wasted no time switching the lights on, but even then, it slowly became black. Paul winced a bit as he felt his ears pop already. But this was perfect for George. He had never explored this far before with his friends. This was going to be interesting.

Down, down, down the sub descended into darkness. To the point where the night lights came on. It was the midnight zone. They saw the oddest of creatures..some almost alien. It was obvious they were not used to getting much light, as they would flee away from view whenever light hit them. All three were in absolute awe. George was almost a bit nervous, as his ears began to pop as well. “Uh-“

“GAAAAH!!! JESUS BLOODY CUNTY CHRIST!!!” Paul shrieked as the submarine suddenly jerked to the side, and a large thud was heard on top of the submarine. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!?!!” his face was pale, and he looked utterly shaken, like he had just seen a ghost.

“WH-“ George was about to question him, but suddenly, the submarine was suddenly collided by something, causing a loud bang as the submarine fell down faster and faster. Their heads instantly started to hurt. They were falling too fast...something was weighing down the submarine and forcing it down faster. George clenched his jaw as he gripped his temples, a look of agony on his face. It hurt..so much pressure was building in his head, it hurt so awfully. Paul was feeling it so bad, his nose had started bleeding and he started screaming. John’s eyes rolled back a bit as he tried to make pain less, but he couldn’t. It felt like his head was about to explode. Then, CRASH!...they had hit the bottom.

Paul slumped over on the floor, George back in his chair, and John to his knees with his head against the dashboard, for he had tried to slow the descent of the submarine, but failed. George’s life had flashed before his eyes in those moments...he thought he would surely die, and his friends too. Paul sniffled as he stood to his feet, panting and hacking as blood leaked from his nose and onto the floor. John suddenly scrambled to the garbage can and threw up a little, mostly from the dramatic descent, his adrenaline and the smell of Paul’s blood. Afterwards, he went to assist Paul, making him sit with tissues up his nose while he cleaned up the blood. 

George simply stared at the jagged rocky floor they had landed in. For a moment, he felt nauseous like John, but he held it in, just focusing on the ocean floor. It was so dark. It was like an alien planet they had landed on. But the large slump of rocks and barnacles was the main part of George’s focus. He simply was fixated on it. So you could imagine he would notice if something moved. Which he suddenly sat up and pointed. “There!!” 

John and Paul quickly ran up to the window, trying to see what George could be seeing. They leaned in, unable to see very well. So they shined the high beam.

And they saw it.

The silhouette of a human like creature ducked behind the rock pile. They all gasped as they saw it. 

“That’s what hit the submarine!” Paul said with his face still pale. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Never before had Paul ever imagined that he would ever see something like this.

“Dim the lights, I think it isn’t used to bright lights..” George said softly, quickly dimming the light but keeping them on so they could still see the creature. 

The creature slowly poked its head out...it looked like a man. He curiously looked at the submarine, the glare from the lights made it look like his eyes were glowing. But besides that, he looked pretty friendly..in fact, he looked quite shyly at them. Almost as if he was more afraid of them then they were of him. 

John thought for a moment...maybe he could show this creature that they were there for peaceful business.He gently waved his hand at it, wondering if it will give an intelligent response. 

Slowly the man raised a hand, shyly waving back. George laughed a bit. “It’s smart...I want to go out to see it.”

Paul gasped a bit and looked at George. “You’re joking..”

“No..I’m not.” George suddenly got up and quickly got on his diving gear. 

“George, Stop it! You aren’t going out!” Paul tried to grab George before he went out into the chamber. 

“Paul, John, keep the radio on.” George said softly, putting his mouth piece on.

“Wh-What about your gun?” Paul noticed he didn’t have it.

George wasted no time and shut the doors, allowing the chamber to slowly fill with ocean water. 

“George!” Paul banged on the door, but stopped when he heard the chamber fill. “John, we have to get him back in here!” 

Swimming through the darkness, George made his way to the front of the boar in the light. The brown algae and tube worms were everywhere but George was able to get to the base of the rock where the supposed man was. It was like he was in space. He slowly looked into the overhead of the rock, seeing if anyone was there. 

Suddenly, the boy’s head popped up again, scaring the living shit out of George. When he regained his composure, he tried to get a closer look, but it seemed the other was shy..how he could survive in these temperatures and pressures and waters without equipment like George’s was beyond him. It only made him more curious. He tried to get a flashlight on the boy, but he dropped it down a hole in the rock. As the light dropped, George was able to get a look at what appeared to be a fishes’s tail. He panicked for a second, only to realize that...that was the boy he was seeing. He didn’t quite realize it, but he was seeing what one would call a mermaid, or a merman to be exact. The merman saw that George had dropped his light, and quickly went down the hole after it.

When he came up, he gently smiled and handed it to George...this didn’t feel real. He was swimming with a merman! He couldn’t believe it..he felt like he was in his own pirate fairytale. George took it sheepishly..then got an idea. 

Suddenly, George grabbed the merman by the arms, suddenly yanking him out with a sudden force, wrestling with it almost. Dust kicked up, and they were out of sight. Paul cried out and banged on the glass as he witnessed this. “GEORGE!!!” he screamed. John was absolutely shocked...he fully believed in that moment, he watched George die before his eyes. How could he have done something so careless?? John pressed his arms against the window, his face losing all color. “N-No..”

The sound of the chamber opening soon filled the room, the two turned to look at what was about to come through. They ran over, John with his harpoon in hand, loaded and ready to strike..

The doors slid open, and there stood George, panting like madman as his gear was torn up, along with his wetsuit. On the floor in the corner, was the merman, cornered and huddled in a heap...it was obvious George had just tussled with it.

Before any of them could say anything, George collapsed on the floor, unable to have the strength to hold himself up anymore. Paul and John instantly ran to his aid, helping him up and to the couch in the submarine. “George, have you damn lost your mind?? why did you bring that thing in here??” John said angrily, trying to hold back as he knew George was exhausted..but he was pissed. George let out a tired sigh. “I-I wanted to catch a mermaid...and he didn’t run from me...he wasn’t a-afraid of me..no worry, he is in the chamber, just shut the door and let him out..I-Im sure he’s pissed-“ 

Paul quickly went to shut the door...only to his horror to see that the chamber was completely empty. “UH-UH-“ 

“Oh for heaven's sake, this is your fault, George.” John said coldly, going off to see where it could have possibly gone, Paul following behind. George sighed heavily and sat up stiffly, standing at the edge of the couch as he looked about, taking a crowbar off the wall and holding it as a weapon. He then..noticed something John and Paul did not. Drag marks, with iridescent scales, dragged across the polished floor, leading directly under the opposite couch. He slowly approached it, careful as to not make any noise. He didn’t want to alert the intruder.

Slowly he reached the edge of the couch, leaning down and picking up the cover, looking underneath the couch.

There, crammed in the corner, was the merman. For a long moment, the two found themselves unsure of what to do. Of course the merman was confused, but George..froze. He stared into his eyes and found himself unable to do anything. But as he looked at the merman, his brain started whirling...he kept thinking of the ocean,the waves and the beaches. Warmth...but he soon snapped out of it. 

“HERE!!” George wasted no time flipping the couch up and tackling the poor mermaid again, forcing it against the floor in a restrained position. The poor thing let out high pitched chirp like sounds, almost sounding like squeals. John and Paul rushed in, assisting George in restraining it. It calmed a bit after flapping about. 

Then, it started gasping. Some strange suction like noises were emitting from him. The boys saw that this creature, along with a human nose, had gills in his chest. It seemed that the gills were spasming, and suddenly, the creature inhaled sharply, and the gills sucked back into his chest. 

John let out a disbelieving sigh...a mermaid was in his submarine! He was a skeptic turned believer now. He let out a nervous chuckle. “...wow. Wowee. Inni Paul?” 

Paul just let out a sigh and took a good look at the single handedly, greatest catch. It looked like a normal boy, around their age, lack of hair on the face though. It’s hair was short and brown, wet from the water now. “...we caught a mermaid.” he suddenly started laughing. “Boys, we caught a mermaid! We’ve made history!” Paul reiterated, unable to believe it himself. He let go of the merman, allowing less weight..he didn’t seem to be struggling anymore. That was a plus. However, it was getting uncomfortable being pinned to the floor. It fussed a bit as it shifted around. “E-Ehh..” it let out, obviously more upset and scared than angry. Paul frowned a bit. “..boys, I don’t think he is trying to kill us, you oughta be less rough.” he said. 

John hesitated, but let go of it as well, George following. The three stood there, a bit speechless as they looked at the elephant in the room, his large tail laid onto the floor. His fish side was yellow with orange tint. He also had iridescent scales that glimmered in the light whenever it moved. For his fins, they looked shiny and golden.

After a while of silence and awkward staring, John spoke up. “...uh..welcome aboard our submarine, Mister Merman.” he said, only for Paul to shoot him a look. “Don’t be daft, He probably doesn’t understand a word you’re saying!”

“...no...I do..” The merman finally spoke. George looked in shock. In fact, they all weren’t expecting it to speak. 

“..I just speak when I feel like it.” It added. 

George cleared his throat. “Very nice. I am glad we are able to communicate.” he forced a smile. But you could tell this was awkward. “Uhhh..do you have a name?”

“..what’s a name?” it asked, looking suddenly curious. 

John piped up. “It’s what you call yourself, what you refer to yourself as..what others refer to you as.” 

The merman seemed to think for a moment. Then answered. 

“..well..my friends usually call me SQUEEEEEEEEEEE! SQUEEEEEEEE!” instead of saying a name, he simply recited a noise of what sounded like a dolphin or a whale. It made the three jump in shock, and even made Paul cover his ears.

“...well, uh, that’s lovely, but that is difficult for us to pronounce..Is it alright if we pick a name for you?” George cleared his throat again. 

“..I guess so..” the merman said softly, looking shyly at the three. His eyes looked quite big, but also a bit sad. Also a bright baby blue that almost looked like he was blind.

The three thought for a moment. What would be a good name for him? 

“..uh, call him Nemo!” Paul suggested. 

John rolled his eyes. “Everyone calls their pet fish that! His name’ll be Scott, or something cool.” 

“How about Jeremey?” George suggested. 

The merman looked revolted at all of those options...

“Ah, I’ve got it! Name him Ringo!” Paul finally said, grinning at his final answer. 

“Ringo??...Ringo..that’s not bad actually.” John thought for a moment.

“Do you like that name? Ringo?” George asked. 

“Hmm..Ring Go?” The merman liked the sound of that.

“Yeah, but all one word, Ringo.” George playfully smiled. 

“..Yeah..! I like it..” Ringo looked at them both, obviously a bit excited to have received a new name by the humans. “Alright. Ringo you will be.” John said, smiling a bit..maybe this mermaid wasn't so bad after all. 

“Now we should get you in some water...” George thought aloud. The three thought for a moment about where to keep Ringo..they had a couple options. They had large plastic tubs, as well as their own bathtub that would definitely fit him. 

It seemed that Ringo was to tag along with the three for the rest of the journey. They had welcomed him with open arms, despite the rocky road it was to arrive at that point. It seemed that Ringo didn’t mind being basically abducted by humans. No matter how rough they were in the beginning, it seemed he was quite a pushover in the animal kingdom. However, Ringo knew one thing for sure. These humans took a liking to him. And this made him happy.

END OF CHAPTER 1.


	2. Fitting In

A soft splash was heard as Ringo slumped against the back of the tub. For his own comfort, the boys had placed him in the bathtub for the night. They even started the water warm for him...but it eventually went cold. Ringo didn’t care, though. Strangely, he seemed happy to be captured by humans, content in a little bathtub. Rather than being free with the fish in the ocean. Or at least, it definitely seemed like Ringo planned on staying. He sighed softly, looking around. He was curious about a lot of things...the thought of bathing alone confused him, since every day was technically a bath for Ringo. Plus, he had heard from other fish that animals typically bathed themselves with their mouths...what was so bad about tongue baths? Ringo obviously didn’t understand that either. 

He had noticed an abundance of towels hanging on a rack. He blinked. ‘Oh! these must be what Paul was talking about when he said, Blankets!’ he thought as he suddenly ripped them down. Paul had given Ringo a bit of a pep talk before he let him loose by himself. Just explaining some small basic things to Ringo. Of course, he would definitely have slip ups, but this would be a great learning opportunity for the both of them. He gently draped the dry towels over himself, they soon became cold and soaking from the confused merman, but he just smiled... ‘One bit closer to fitting in. Look at me! I’m sleeping like a human!...well I can’t sleep but, yay!’ Ringo thought, gently feeling the wet towels with his hands..he liked the texture. He was definitely an oddball.

This was an absolutely awful time for George to barge in, as he was half asleep and needing to urinate, only to be scared shitless once again by Ringo. “I forgot you were in here.” George smiled a bit, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and leaning against the doorway. “Sorry for the sudden intr-.....are those our towels-“ he felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw the dripping towels. Ringo looked at the towels, then at George, confused at what the problem was. “...what’s a towel?” Ringo asked.

George let out a sigh. “John is going to kill.” he takes the towels from Ringo, wringing them out and putting them up to dry. Ringo got a bit nervous at that and let out a whimper. “I-I’m sorry..” he said, recoiling a bit in the tub. George saw how he reacted.. “..don’t be sorry, Ringo. You were trying to be like one of us, that isn’t bad..we just..as humans, we use towels to dry ourselves off from the water. So when a towel is waterlogged, it can’t do that.” George explained. 

“Why would you need to be dry so quickly..?” Ringo asked. Typically, when he would go on land, he would just lay in the sun until the water dried and get a sun bath in. George shrugged a bit. “We got stuff to do, in our days, usually.” he said softly, going out of Ringo’s view to take a leak. “Like what?” Ringo asks, curiously looking at the shampoo bottle. 

“Ah well, we do things called jobs that help our human species..” George explained, the loud sound of water falling into the toilet soon filled the room. “It can be a lot of different things...every human has a role to do a job..” he added. 

“What is your job..?” Ringo asked, grabbing the bottle and examining it. 

“Uhh..I make music..!” George said, not realizing Ringo probably had a vague context of what that was.

Ringo perked up a bit. That would stop him from eating the shampoo straight from the bottle. “You make music? Like you sing?” he asked, dropping the bottle as it made a loud CAPLUNK! as it fell into the tub water. 

“Uh...yeah, But I um...play an instrument as well..” George said sheepishly. 

“A what?” Ringo seemed confused. 

“Nevermind.” George sighed as he finished, flushing and sitting on the ledge of the tub. 

“I sing too..but I don’t do it because I have a..’job’.” Ringo looked at George, who was staring at all the things he had knocked in the tub with him. “Rings..do you ever think that is there for a reason?” George asked a bit sternly, taking the things out of the tub. “...if it’s by the tub, it should go in it?” Ringo said, pouting a little as he slid down into the water a bit more. “No, Ringo..” George let out a chuckle. “These are meant to be used while we are in the tub, but they aren’t meant to actually go in the water..” 

“That makes no sense.” Ringo crossed his arms. “Why do you even have food near the tub?” 

“...food?” George seemed very concerned.

Before Ringo could answer, he was cut off, by a noise from the next room. 

“O-Oh~!”

“What was that?” Ringo asked curiously, but George quickly seemed nervous. “Oh, don’t worry about it, probably just the radio?” 

“W-What’s a radio?” Ringo asked...oh lord. This was to be a dreadful time. 

“D-Don’t matter, it was just John and Paul. They are fooling around in there.” George said with a forced smile.

“Oh J-John! F-Fuck-Ahh~” another groan that sounded like Paul..

“W-Wha-What’s going on in there!? Is Paul being hurt??” Ringo asked in a worried tone, but George just got up, quickly turning on the fan so that Ringo could barely hear them. He was not going to give this prep talk to Ringo at the moment. “He is fine, they are just wrestling, it’s what boys do.” George lied, but he couldn’t bare to give Ringo the talk..he looked too innocent looking. He was used to Paul and John being together openly at this point..they never kissed in front of George, as they had promised when they told him about their relationship, but that ensured that they fucked like rabbits behind closed doors. He wondered if maybe Paul already explained that they were in love to Ringo..

Meanwhile, John up-slapped Paul’s taint as he thrusted into him at a mad rate. A loud slapping noise filled the room as did their panting. Paul let out another moan as John squeezed his hips, nearly bruising his delicate skin with how hard he had him. Paul was clinging to the bed John was plowing into him, his hands white knuckle gripped the sheets as his eyes rolled back a bit..he loved it when John treated him roughly. To say he loved to submit to him would be an understatement, Paul was a subby bottom bitchboy for John, and he couldn’t deny it. Especially when John leaned down, his chest against his back as he whispered into his ear. 

“Is my Paulie-Bird going to cum for me..?” John grinned a bit as he gently reached his hand down, touching Paul’s cock. It was around average size, maybe a bit smaller. It throbbed to John’s touch, a string of precum soon leaked from Paul’s aching cock..he wasn’t even jacking him off yet. Just gently feeling up his length, and Paul was on the verge of cumming. “A-Ah~John P-Please,I-I’m gonna cuuuuum..~!” Paul let out a whine, but that only excited John to start pumping it rapidly, making Paul moan louder. “Ooooooh fuuuuuck~!!!” 

He violently came onto the sheets below, his face red and jaw dropped as he let out another moan, his knees becoming weak. But what made him most weak, was John never slowed his pace...he had the stamina of a god, something Paul always loved about John. John grinned, thrusted in and out faster..he absolutely loved Paul’s melodic moans, when his voice pitches up a bit higher the harsher he is. It’s so girl-like of him..but it turned John on even more. “Good boy..” he grunted, feeling a bit close himself. He felt himself basically hover on top of Paul, intertwining his right hand’s finger’s with the smaller man’s. They felt sweaty, and their hands were different from one another. John’s hands were big, rough feeling but warm. Paul’s hand’s were smaller and more gentle, but strangely always were cold. 

John groaned a bit at how Paul would occasionally clench around him when he hit his sweet spots. “Nngh, Paulie, where do you want it..?” he asked breathlessly. He typically asked Paul where he wanted his orgasm. As it was typically a huge load, something Paul sometimes didn’t wanna miss. But this time, Paul seemed adamant that it be in him. “I-In, D-Don’t pull out..” Paul begged a bit, pushing back against his thrusts a bit, but that only made his face redden again..he loved the feeling of John’s groin pressed against his ass. Along with the slight sting where he slapped his ass, but just as quickly as he noticed it, John swiftly did it again, but this time, harder, making Paul wince a bit in shock, but of course, he loved it. John grinned as he heard him beg to be cummed inside, so a couple more thrusts, and he let out a bit of a moan as he let himself orgasm. 

He pressed Paul harder into the bed, his jaw clenched a bit as his cock came hard, shooting a couple rings into Paul. Paul’s eyes rolled back a bit as he let out one final moan as he felt his John’s warm seed nearly flood his insides. 

“J-John!! O-Ooh fuck!! Oooh~!!!”

John panted heavily, his chest nearly heaving as he tried to get over his high..John’s body was sweating and even trembling a bit. He may have been the bigger man in this situation, but orgasms really took a lot from John. He gently let go, letting himself flop next to Paul as he caught his breath, as Paul did the same. 

Paul was laying with his back up, not turning over from his previous position. He just kinda turned his head to John, a small smile on his face, as if he knew what was to come next. John turned to Paul, smiling with a chuckle. “Cmere.” he softly said, holding his arms out to Paul so he could simply climb into them, which is exactly what Paul did, smiling as he wrapped his arms around John, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. Paul always loved the way John held him. His arms always felt so strong, even if they weren’t ripped like the guys Paul saw in the gay mags he used to buy. He didn’t care though. He was strong to Paul.

“..I wasn’t too loud, was I?” Paul chuckled nervously. 

“I don’t think so-“ John started but was cut off by George from the next room over.

“YES.” he sounded angry..

Paul cringed. “Sorry George! Shit...looks like I’m making the apology breakfast..” 

John however, just chuckled...hey, not his fault he was that good, George could hear them. 

The morning was dark when it came. George had woken up earlier then Paul, just to kind of see Ringo...wether it was out of genuine awe or just admiring his catch was up to anyone’s judgement. He had brought Ringo out of the tub and submerged him in a plastic one, filled with water, that George could move about the submarine, for it had wheels on the bottom of it. 

“Don’t splash about too much now..” George reminded as he picked Ringo up, his voice sounding a bit strained as Ringo was heavier. Ringo just let out a whimper at being suddenly lifted into the air, from his previous porcelain setting. He saw that it took George a lot of strength to carry him..it wasn’t the fact that he himself was overweight, just the fact that a fish on a human body, plus the fact that Ringo was an adult as well. Ringo admired it in a way...George was dedicated to helping him. He would get himself drenched carrying Ringo to be more comfortable..yeah, George was now soaked. 

“Sorry..” Ringo said softly as he was lowered into the plastic tub. He looked at George’s white soaked shirt, he could see through it a bit. “It’s fine, it’s my workout..” George gave a little smile as he started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off and putting it up to dry...he was thin, but let it be known that didn’t amount, the muscles he had despite this got him very far very well. Ringo stared a bit...he hadn’t seen George shirtless yet, let alone any humans naked form yet. He was a bit fascinated to say the least...but where the hell was this man’s gills? How did they go underwater?? Ringo was afraid to ask, so he just looked up at George, awaiting what he would do next. 

“Right, let’s go get us some breakfast, hm? I’m starvin.” George said, grabbing the handle bars of the tub and pushing it. It seemed this tub was built for recycling, but it would have to be Ringo’s carriage now. Ringo was confused. “What is breakfast..?” he asked curiously, as George pushed it down the hall. “Just what we call our first meal when we wake up..” George explained, pushing Ringo into the kitchen. He pushed a chair back, gently putting Ringo up to the table, to simulate sitting at it.

“Now what do you like to eat, hm?” George said softly as he went to the fridge, opening it. Ringo thought for a moment...typically, his diet consisted of sea plants, clams, occasionally fish when food was sparse, but he didn’t like eating fish at all. They had lives as real to him as his was. He kind of shrugged a bit. “I don’t think anything you would eat..” he said softly. “Let me try some human food..” he said, feeling a bit hungry himself. Maybe human food was weird. 

George thought for a moment on what to give Ringo before Paul woke up, that would tie him over. He saw an orange and grabbed it. “This is what we call a fruit..” he said softly, starting to peel it for him. “An orange, to be exact. They are really sweet. And there are a-lot of types.” He explained as he handed the pealed orange to Ringo. He hadn’t peeled it perfectly, but he figured Ringo would pick off the things he didn’t like...Ringo sniffed it, examining it, before suddenly shoving the whole thing in his mouth, quickly chewing it and swallowing it...George was in awe, but that made his stomach turn a little. Kinda gross. Ringo wiped his mouth and smiled at George. “It was really yummy..” he said sweetly, obviously thankful. But he didn’t really understand the concept of manners yet. It was fine, George understood, smiling at how bright Ringo’s smile was...He started the coffee machine, figuring the smell of coffee would wake the other two lovebirds.

It wasn’t long before Paul came in, after hearing Ringo and George, he couldn’t sleep and took a shower, now he was prepped for the day. “Morning chaps!” he said, smiling at George, then Ringo. “I’ve see you’ve found the tub..maybe we should get a towel to dry off your arms..” Paul suggested, as a couple droplets from Ringo’s arms were on the table. He grabbed a dry dishtowel and dried Ringo up, even drying his hair, which Ringo liked...since he was in the water most of the time, he never felt the itches he missed. “There we are..” Paul said warmly, smiling at Ringo again, who smiled back. “Now..suggestions for breakfast?”

“Well, We know Ringo likes oranges..” George said, while Ringo nodded. “If your food is just like that, I will be fine..I just can’t eat anything too crazy..” he said softly with a smile. “Define crazy..” Paul said, washing his hands as he started to make pancakes. It seemed he got to choose what he made, as George didn’t seem to care, nor Ringo. 

“Uhh..” Ringo thought for a moment. “I think..like..something bigger then my head. Or something that hurts me when I eat it.” he said after some thinking. Paul just chuckled. “Now that’s easy. We will have none of that here.” he said...just as he did, John slumped into the kitchen, looking exhausted from the long night. “Morning, John~” Paul smiled at him, John smiling sleepily back. “Morning..” he said softly. He looked at George, then Ringo. “So there was four...” 

“Yep. Even numbers.” George said as he started to make his own cup of coffee. He always made his coffee sweet, for he hated the bitter taste. But never a lot of milk, if any at all sometimes. “Unless Rings eats one of us..” John joked a bit, chuckling. Paul just chuckled a bit, and even Ringo gave a small smile. But George? Took that the wrong way. “He won’t.” he said, kind of giving him a look..to George, it seemed like John was making fun of Ringo being a different species. But that wasn’t John’s intent at all. It was just a light hearted joke. John just brushed it off, his and George’s attention getting drawn away from it anyways when Paul soon gave his first batch of pancakes..

Breakfast was mostly quiet, as they were kind of awkward..watching Ringo eat was a bit shocking. He devoured a stack of pancakes in under 2 minutes. It seemed in the fish world, it was eat as fast as you can, when you can. Ringo looked up from his plate, confused on why the other three hadn’t ate as quickly as he did..hell, some of them barely made dent yet. Paul cleared his throat. “So where are we off to next?” he asked. 

“Well, I wanted to explore the ravine some more, but the spotlight burnt out last night..” George said in a huff. “I might have to leave you guys here in a pod to get a new bulb..I’m in no rush to do so but..yaknow.” 

Paul thought for a moment...he had bulbs for the spotlight in the boarding house where him and John did maintenance. In fact, he knew they were good bulbs to have. They were high quality. “I can go instead, if you want, George..” 

George was quiet for a moment, then spoke. “If you really want to, you can..

John looked up. “..You’re gettin bulbs, Paulie?” he asked..he didn’t show it, but he was a bit sad that Paul was leaving. Of course, he didn’t mind staying with George and Ringo, and he knew he would be coming back. “Yeah..but don’t worry. We can stay and enjoy the reef again if you’d like...We don’t need to explore the depths right away, do we? Plus, we have Ringo..” he smiled at the mermaid, who was trying to make sense of what they were saying. “Right, Ringo?” 

“...yes.” Ringo said, but you could tell by the look on his face, was confused a bit.

“Hehe..” George liked the fact that he was eager to fit in, so he just said yes even though he didn’t understand. 

“Hm..well, I’m gonna go get things warmed up.” Paul said, for he finished his food. “George, try to find some stuff Ringo can easily learn stuff with, like picture books,or magazines. John, you’re on dishes.” he said, walking away. George thought for a moment...he had a couple books he brought along with him for the submarine’s collection. So he went off.

That left two.

John threw his head back and let out a frustrated groan. He hated dishes. “Ughh..”

Ringo however looked at John. “...I can help you, John..”

John just looked at Ringo and let out a chuckle. “Sure..if you really want to..”

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Booze, Guitars and Seasided Eyes

The night before Paul left to get the bulb, John hugged him tightly. “You be safe now, Paulie..” he said softly, but Paul could tell he was worried. He just smiled softly and gave a gentle kiss to his lips, John returning it. “I’ll be fine..I promise..I’m just going to get the light..do you want anything while I’m up on land?” Paul asked, gently cupping John’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

“No no..I just want you to be safe is all. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you, I really wouldn’t..” John huffed a bit, gently leaning into his touch. Paul just chuckled. “Don’t let your anxiety eat you up, I promise I will be fine.” he said softly. Paul’s hand’s felt soft against John’s smooth face. With this, you could see John was a bit more tan then Paul by a small, but noticeable bit. John just sighed a bit..for some reason, he felt like Paul leaving would be the beginning to something he wouldn’t want. But maybe it was his anxiety...John was harsh when it came to himself and his thoughts.

“Actually..stocking up on goods would be nice..there is probably better selection now.” John said softly. “I can give you the money..” he added, gently stroking Paul’s hair. Paul just smiled and chuckled. “Alright.” he dreamily stared at John..he didn’t mind getting drugs for John, because Paul himself used. Paul knew how to be safe with it, so he could use that to help John be safe.

Taking the small pod attached to the submarine, he said his goodbyes and left the next morning. To the long venture to England. It wasn’t the first time one of them had to venture back home. It was frustrating, yes, but they never let it ruin the trip. Autopilot was nice as well. But little did he know this would be where their troubles began.

Now that Paul was off to get the light, it was time for John to be self destructive. Well, at least do things Paul wouldn’t approve of, like start drinking just after he leaves, which was just the start of noon. If Paul was there, he would be scolding John. Not that John didn’t like being cutely bossed around by him sometimes, but it got old, especially when Paul took it way too seriously. ‘That’s how you become an alcoholic!’ John imagined Paul saying as rolled his eyes as he took a swig from his can...John knew he had self control. He was an adult man, after all. 

George had been showing Ringo some picture books that morning. He had wheeled him into the living room. He figured out how he learned english so perfectly..there were more mermaids that existed! But not all of them look like Ringo. In fact, it seemed just as there was species of fish, there was species of merpeople. 

“C...A...T..” Ringo said as he attempted spelling. “..Bat.” he said, afterwards. George just chuckled. “Close enough for now..” he said, gently taking the book from Ringo. Ringo just gave a bit of a frustrated sigh..this english stuff was really difficult. But George just sat on the couch, his guitar in lap. “..now..You told me a while ago you could sing..” 

Ringo perked up. “Yes..would you like me to sing for you?” he asked. 

George was ecstatic. He quickly nodded, leaning forward so he could attempt to try to play along with what Ringo was singing. Ringo looked away for a second, before clearing his throat, and beginning. 

Whatever George was expecting, wasn’t what he got. He was expecting something bad, honestly, hence why he started guitar, but once Ringo had started singing and he had heard it, it was unlike anything he had ever heard in his life..

George had a hard time thinking of what this even sounded like. It was beautiful, but inhuman. It was like the sound of water falling, and the sound of whale calls, where more high pitched. It was difficult to explain. So abstract, almost like a loving creature shouldn’t be making that noise, but in ever delightful way, it was. George was simply lost in the sound of his beautiful voice

And just like that, the same feeling arose, when he had first set eyes on Ringo, when he found him in the corner of the bottom of the couch. The waves..many images were flashing before his mind. This was a sensation that George had never felt before. In fact, he was sure this wasn’t normal. But he wasn’t scared. His anxiety and worries felt as though they had melted away. He kept seeing Ringo. Gosh..in the way George was feeling right now, he looked so gorgeous. His dreamy dark hair and baby blue eyes that always so somber looking, but at the same time, so adorable. George hadn’t remembered a time he felt this way..he couldn’t believe he was tripping over this mermaid. So much, he didn’t even realize Ringo had stopped singing. 

“..George?” John’s voice had snapped George out of this trance like state. “You alright?” John asked again, sitting on the couch next to George. 

“Ah...yeah.” George said softly, rubbing his eyes. “I guess I just had a weird daydream..”

“Did you like my singing?” Ringo asked..he was a bit concerned by his behaviour, but he figured this was just a normal human thing. George looked at Ringo...he was surprised when he felt his heart start to beat, and his face heat slightly. Of course, no one really noticed. “Oh, Yes..it was very beautiful..I don’t think humans have anything like that..John should have a listen.” 

“Hm..can I do it later? I wanna see what you do with that big stringy box.” Ringo pointed at George’s guitar. John was curious about the singing..what did George hear that was so good? He hadn’t heard it, for he was in another area of the submarine. George remembered he was holding the guitar and nodded. “Oh, yes! Here..” he started gently strumming the tune of My Sweet Lord. 

It was obvious that Ringo enjoyed the tune, for he smiled and gently rested his chin on his hands..he found it to be a delightful noise. John kind of sat there for a moment, before getting up and grabbing a guitar himself, this time, an electric. George saw this, and grinned..there was nothing he loved more than a good jam session, with just the three of them. It would have been better if Paul was there, but Ringo was there, and at that moment, that’s all George cared about.

It wasn’t long before John had brought out the alcohol. George, along with John, drank a little more heavily, but he quickly forbade Ringo from any. Ringo pouted a bit..why did humans get to have all the fun? 

But the day commenced like that. Just jamming down below the ocean with a mermaid. Typical stuff...not. And when the evening commenced onward, is when the fun began...

George drunkenly giggled as he ran around the coffee table. “N-No Please!” he squeaked as John chased him..they were fooling around now and were a bit drunk. John hiccuped and smiled. “You get your arse over here, George Harrison, that will not go unpunished!!” John said, for he was attempting to wrestle George to the floor and spank him (in a joking way, of course..) for being a smartass..John always became very hands on when he was drunk. George was no exception. Ringo giggled a bit as he watched them. Despite being shunned from alcoholism, he was having fun..but he wanted to run around as well. He wished he had legs, just so he could run up to them, hug them, hold their hands..he couldn’t do that if he was basically dragging himself along he ground, or confined away in a tub. It made him sad, a bit. But no matter.

Suddenly, John tripped over the table. It was inevitable, but it was all so quick. He tripped and fell, falling back against Ringo’s tub, knocking it completely over. Water went all over the hard floor, and on the edge of the carpet. Ringo squealed a bit, for he slid across the floor, sliding off the step into the submarine control board room. George cringed as he witnessed this, quickly attempting to go after Ringo, but the moment he stepped off the carpet and onto the polished floor, he wiped out..thank god they had drains in the floor. Since the submarine was on a slight angle, he quickly slid down to where Ringo and a lot of the water was, but his back violently slapped against the back of the seat. Ouch. Not only that, he landed hard on his ass from basically shooting off the step, like poor Ringo did. “GAuwh!!..ow..” George let out, a look of pain on his face. John quickly got up, although in pain himself from tripping, he looked at the situation and was about to try to get George, but George held out his arm.

“D-Don’t fucking fall!! Don’t slip! You’re gonna slip..” George tried to stop John, but John seemed adamant that he was not going to slip. John looked at George, then at the floor. “I-It’s okay George! I’m gonna come get ya!” he said, trying to very carefully go to the control room. “Where is Rin-“

Just like George said, John’s foot slipped out from under him, and he descended. But John was quick to think, and stretched his legs out, so his feet would kind of be against the doorway. George let out a sigh as he saw John wasn’t completely inbound. He winced a bit..whatever he did, he severely hurt his back. He tried to sit up. “R-Ringo?” 

“I-I’m here!” Ringo said crawling out frown behind the seat and out of the water..he felt a little different, almost lighter..

George and John looked at Ringo..their eyes widening in shock as they saw him. His fish’s tail was gone..it was like it was never even on him, despite a couple small scales that were once part of his tail still remaining on his legs...George, in this time, realized that he had always been naked, he just hadn’t noticed until he had human legs. John’s face had gone red...he blinked, staring for only a moment before covering his eyes. George, however, was unable to take his eyes away. 

“..what?” Ringo asked, before looking down to see what they were all staring at...he realized he had human legs! A large smile grew on his face. “..guys look! I look just like you guys now!!” he said with glee as he felt his legs with his hands. George snapped out of it and mentally shamed himself for staring,slowly and stiffly getting to his feet. He took off his shirt again, thing time, putting it around Ringo as he helped him up...

Cleanup was quiet, both John and George were a bit awkward now. John wanted to apologize, but without doing what he did, Ringo wouldn’t have legs now..George also wanted to apologize, for he was the one who pushed the table John tripped on in the first place. But it all didn’t matter now, for what was done was done, and being sorry about it wouldn’t make it go by any quicker. It was an easy mess to clean, as for most of it went into drains or was mopped up. 

Ringo was busy admiring his amazing human legs. He smiled as he felt them up and down..they were smooth to the touch. He never felt so human before. He was given a pair of George’s briefs to put on..he looked at them curiously. He looked at the way he was wearing the shirt..he noticed that each limb went in each hole. Got it. So he looked at the briefs. Not so hard to infer. But he noticed..that there was a hole on the groin. Now, for people who own briefs, this is normal. But this made Ringo blush. ‘W-Why do I have to put ‘it’ through there?’ he wondered, slowly slipping them on...of course, stumbling, due to the fact he kind of walked like a newborn deer, for reasons that are obvious. This was his first time with human legs, he obviously didn’t know how to use them..once he was finished dressing himself, minus the hole in the groin, as in his mind, he didn’t want to expose himself..as why humans had that was beyond him. 

After George finished cleaning, he grabbed another drink to calm his nerves, and went to see how Ringo was doing. He gently knocked before poking his head in..the moment he set eyes on Ringo, his cheeks flushed a bit. “Good to go, Rings?” he asked, smiling a bit. Ringo looked at George and smiled. “Yeah..Do I look human enough?” he asked, looking back in the mirror to see if he looked human enough to himself as well. This made George frown a bit and come in. “You shouldn’t worry about being human, Ringo..” he said softly, standing next to him in the mirror. “Just be you..” he added.

Ringo looked confused at George. “I want to be among the humans though..then I can be me..” he said softly. George was quiet at that..he was right. But all George wanted, was him not to stress about it. So he just nodded. “Just promise not to kill yourself over it..Okay?”

“Yes, George..” Ringo said timidly, but with a smile. 

“Okay..are you going to stay up? Or are you going to come to bed?” George asked, taking another swig of his drink. “I am going to go to bed..my back is so sore from that slip, I tell ya..” he let out a chuckle. That made Ringo frown a bit. He felt bad for poor George..he saw the slip he endured.

“..do you want me to help?” Ringo asked softly, only for George’s cheeks to redden a bit. “Like how?” he asked. Ringo looked away a bit. “Well...sometimes I just have that effect on things..” he said sheepishly. “I just..don’t want your back to hurt..” he added. George thought for a moment..maybe more with his heart then his brains. And if he did, they were alcohol ridden. He slowly nodded. “Sure..here..I’ll take you to my room..” he suddenly picked Ringo up, opening the bathroom door, and exiting.

George gently set Ringo down on his bed. “What do I need to do next..?” He asked. Ringo just looked behind him. “Just lay down, on your stomach.” he said softly, looking back up at George, and he did as Ringo told. It was a bit awkward at first, but it was fine. Awkwardness didn’t matter to George, but it all melted away when Ringo stumbled onto George. 

His back crack as soon as pressure was applied to it. George let out a bit of a groan as Ringo started rubbing his back. George felt a bit tense, which was expected. Ringo didn’t expect a human to be most comfortable in a position where they were below a merperson. But a couple rubs in, and he began to relax a bit..

George enjoyed the way Ringo touched him..it was gentle and a bit jagged but at the same time, with intent and bliss with each touch. It wasn’t long before he started feeling the way again. With the images flashing before his eyes..peaceful, calm feeling inside. A trance like state George couldn’t help to submit to. But, did Ringo’s eyes look ever beautiful. It kept flashing before George’s, as if tempting, beckoning, calling...

Another groan emitted from George as Ringo hit the right spot, which made Ringo giggle a bit. “You like it..?” he asked, applying more pressure there. “Yes...~” George purred a bit, his hand loosely gripping the bed sheet. Ringo giggled again as he felt George’s form. He loved it. It even made him chub a bit. It was thin, but not unhealthy looking, nor feminine looking. A kind that was toned, and fit, but not quite muscular. Also more on the tanned side, way more then Ringo. “I’m glad..” Ringo softly said with a smile. But George felt his erection ache a bit, for he was laying directly on it..this made him blush even more. He didn’t even realize he was hard..he knew this was wrong but..Ringo was so sweet. He felt immersed in this pleasure Ringo put him in, and deep down inside, he couldn’t deny he wanted to show Ringo the same...How could Ringo go without knowing how this made George feel?

Eventually enough was enough, and George slowly turned over, making him stumble a bit, but he didn’t for long as George flipped over from laying on his front, to his back, Ringo straddling him. This made his cheeks go a a bit red, as Ringo felt that this intimate contact made him so hard..he loved it. He couldn’t deny he wanted to be touched more. His breathing quickened a bit. George noticed how aroused he had made the Ringo now..it was like he was digging himself down a hole he couldn’t get out of. He gently grabbed Ringo’s wrist, looking at how delicate his hands were. It seemed like that each touch emitted a soft noise from Ringo. “Ah..”

George looked up at Ringo, his eyes looking as though he was asking permission, but also eager and..a tad hungry. He wanted Ringo, he couldn’t deny his urges anymore. It was a decision that required a slight alcoholic push, but it was definitely appreciated, for Ringo looked into his eyes with a smile nearly melted George’s heart. “G-George...” Ringo softly whispered, gently leaning down..he couldn’t deny that humans were beautiful from the start. George was absolutely gorgeous, from his deep brown eyes that seemed to hold the universe in them, to his hands that held warmth and love. Ringo felt entranced, just as much as George was.

George leaned up, his hands gently grabbing Ringo’s waist, trailing down. Ringo’s body heated up, as he felt a strange sensation. It was almost as if George has unlocked something in Ringo..it felt strange..he just felt like he needed to be by George..no, not just be by George, be with George, kiss him, cuddle him, make him happy...slowly, their lips gently met. Ringo didn’t really know how to kiss, but he had seen Paul and John doing it while they thought they were being discrete. He just mimicked what George did, and that was perfect. George purred hungrily as he grabbed Ringo more tightly, pulling him down to the sheets below. 

George was definitely set on pleasuring Ringo, kissing him passionately and using his tongue to feel Ringo’s as he felt up and down his body, making the boy shudder. Ringo’s erection was throbbing in his briefs..George wasted no time to slip them down, beginning to go down on him. He licked up and down his length, Ringo shuddering in ecstasy. “G-George~” he softly moaned, throwing his head back as he rested his hands in George’s soft dark brown locks. “Ah~”

But Ringo looked forward a bit, towards where the door was. It hadn’t been completely closed, which was a drunken mistake by George. He could see out into the hallway...

Just then, George took all of Ringo’s cock into his mouth, proceeding to suck him off. This made Ringo jolt, letting out a moan. “A-Ahh~..!” he winced a bit..George was going quite fast. It was a bit overwhelming but it felt so good. George’s hand cupped Ringo’s plump ass, his other rubbing his opposite thigh up and down.

Ringo was in heaven. He never felt his before, and he was already in love. But he looked up again, for some reason feeling odd about having the door open. But what he saw there, confirmed his suspicions. He saw John. He was standing there, watching George go down on him. For a moment, Ringo just thought it was an accident. But their eyes locked..and John continued to stare.

It really had started out as an accidental glance. Looking for George. But then, John realized that his friend George..was fucking a mermaid. The same day is got legs. He felt a bit sick at first..how desperate was George? Could he have not have chosen a human man? But once he saw Ringo, locking with those ocean blue eyes...that previous concern for his friend left. And rising from his stomach, something John would never expect—was jealousy. 

John quickly went back down the hall shutting himself in his room as he broke down. How could he think such things? He was so disgusted in himself...but he felt different now..like he saw something he should not have seen. He covered his mouth as he sobbed. He felt as though he betrayed Paul. How dare he even look? How dare he even think? He was so harsh on himself, more then one would be. But he tried to compose himself.. ‘It’s just my brain giving me bad thoughts..everything is okay..everything is okay..’ John repeated over and over again in his mind..but it was soon drowned out by the sound of Ringo cumming hard a couple rooms down.

“A-Aaah~! G-George~ Y-Yes~!” Ringo moaned as he came, you could tell in his voice that George was pleasuring him well, and he sounded beautiful when he moaned in pleasure. George looked up at Ringo and smiled a bit, suddenly picking him up as he sat on the edge of the bed, groping his squishy ass while Ringo’s in his lap. Ringo blushed a bit, feeling a bit exposed, but it all went away when George kissed him..then suddenly slid a finger in his mouth.

“Mm..” Ringo began to suck on it, looking up at George for his approval, and a smirk on his face met that need. “Good..” he said softly as he added another finger. Ringo was confused on why exactly he was doing this, but he did what George wanted. Then, George took his fingers out, slowly inserting one into Ringo...

It was a strange feeling, at first, that hurt a bit, making Ringo gasp a bit, and whimper. “Shhh..it’s okay..” George reassured as he slowly started to finger him. He felt so tight around his fingers. Ringo winced again, only for the pain to ease up..it started to feel good now. Some time passed and eventually his face grew hot again. “Mnngh..G-Geoorrrge~!” Ringo moaned as the other quickened the pace, something that made his knees grow weak and make him melt into his lap, a moaning and blushing mess..exactly what George wanted...

John however, was stuck listening. He simply couldn’t resist listening. He condemned himself to hell for it. ‘Think of Paul...Think of Paul..’ he repeated over and over in his mind. He tried thinking of his beloved Paulie at this time. He tried, but every time he would trail off into thinking about...no. He couldn’t. Paul. Think of Paul. God, he was right. Maybe he shouldn’t drink in noontimes and morning times..he then saw the fan, and quickly turned it on, so it muted the noise..a bit of peace. He chalked this up to drinking too much today, and went to bed..however..even if he had forgotten all about it, those somber blue eyes lingered in the back of his mind..

George purred as he thrusted into Ringo, making him moan loudly again. Since he was well endowed, Ringo had never gone so deep before..it made his entire body tremble. “G-Gghh..!” he moaned as George thrusted in and out, slowly to start him off. It felt so surreal. Ringo was confused, but he absolutely loved the way George made him feel. It made his blood rush and his heart beat fast. His cock was perked up, occasionally emitting droplets of precum. No touching even necessary. 

George had his face buried into Ringo’s neck, biting, licking and kissing whatever skin he could. He marked him up a bit as well...whether it was to show everyone Ringo was now his, or just drunk foreplay, is up to anyone’s speculation. But Ringo felt sensitive all over..he was nearly addicted to how George held him, how he kissed him...how he made him squirm in pre-orgasm ecstasy.

Finally, George felt close. He bit his lower lip a bit as he thrusted into Ringo faster, conveniently occasionally touching his prostate..each time he did, Ringo’s voice would pitch higher. It was so cute. A couple more strokes, and George finally caved, his body growing hot as he clung to Ringo. The sweaty mess of the two looked quite delightful. Ringo uttered another moan as he felt George’s cum inside of him..it made him shiver a bit. 

After pulling out, George planted some kisses to Ringo’s lips and face, unable to resist giving the boy more love. Ringo just giggled a bit and started giving kisses back, starting to get the hang of it now..

...it seemed Ringo really was fitting in with the humans well..almost too well..

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Slopes of Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter due to plot reasons...

Paul had signalled in the radio that Wednesday morning. He had made it to land safely, and found a bulb, but the pod had been stolen...he would need to be picked up and transported back. He sincerely apologized. George sighed as he heard this. “Paul..” he grumbled. He figured he would be the one to pick Paul up. It would probably only take a night or two. Then, this fiasco could finally be over, and they could get some exploration done. 

George sighed. He didn’t want to tell John this, but he had to. Hearing this made John a bit concerned for Paul, but it seemed in well hands..he felt bad that George had to get Paul, When John could have just as easily gone, but he didn’t care to argue with him on going, as George seemed already set on it. He knew George would be safe...this would leave John all alone with Ringo however. The thought of Ringo scared him. Not really, actually, the thought of Ringo made him warm and fuzzy. But that is why the thought of him scared him...

Of course, John could not deny that he loved Paul. Paul was really unique in a way that John couldn’t put words to. His deep black hair and his big round doll eyes that were a wonderful canvas of green and brown, almost in a kaleidoscope form..not just that, but the fun and happy person Paul was was absolutely god like to John...

...so why think of anyone else? Why Ringo? Why must Ringo and his seasided eyes torment him so?

It drove John mad inside, but he looked contained on the outside. Eventually, the time came for George to leave. Ringo and John stood outside the pod, for they were wishing George goodbye. 

“Take care of Paul now..” John said as a lighthearted joke, but George could tell there was something on his mind. George put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey...take it easy, hm?” he said, concern for his friend obvious. “Take the days that I’m gone to rest up..you look tired, John.” he added. John just nodded. “Alright. Just be safe..” he said softly, a small smile on his face, which George returned. “Keep Rings out of trouble..” he said softly, before looking at Ringo. Ringo smiled softly and gave George a hug, before letting go. George squeezed his Ringo for a moment before smiling a bit. “I promise I will be as quick as I can..”

Ringo remembered his words as he watched the pod slowly rise to the surface. He wondered truly if George would be back as quick as quick as he could. Sipping his hot chocolate, Ringo daydreamed a bit as he gazed out the window. His mind stirred with vague thoughts...mostly about George. He couldn’t deny that he loved his George. He adored his Georgie Boy. He helped him understand so much about human life, and he felt connected with him. Of course, he felt connected with John as well, and figured he wasn’t in bad hands, but still...it wasn’t the same without his George there to scoop him up and give him love. 

John cursed to himself a bit as he looked into the bathroom mirror. He had to get himself together. This was ridiculous. Paul was his only true lover...what the hell was fighting with this fact inside of John’s mind so heavily? It was like an invisible sense was forcing him to look at Ringo, and his cute little face..that always had the brightest smile on it. God, even his nose was cute. It was big, but John had a big nose too...there he goes again. 

Quickly rinsing his face with water, he came back to reality. He thought of Paul..he hoped he was okay and would be back soon. Maybe having Paul back would help this..but he couldn’t let Ringo out of his sight for very long, for George expected John to watch him...this was like leaving a wild wolf to watch a raw steak. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door and ventured out to find Ringo. He didn’t want to full on abandon him because he couldn’t get it together. That wasn’t fair to him. He found him in the window sill, giving a small smile as he went to him. “Hey, Ringo.” he said softly. Ringo looked at John and smiled happily. “Hello..” 

John wanted to say something, but for a moment he found himself staring out the window. It was silent for a moment..cmon John, you’re usually so witty and cool! Think of something! But he was scrapping the bottom of the barrel now..god, he hadn’t felt this way since he met Paul. Awkward. He cleared his throat a bit, before turning to Ringo again. 

“Do you think we should..move the submarine back up to the reef?” He asked. Which Ringo looked confused at. But thought for a moment at what he may have meant. “...maybe George can see us better?” he added. He was slowly getting better at this human thing every day. His responses sounded more and more normal. John just gave a little smile and got up. “...do you want to learn how to drive this thing?” John asked with a chuckle, which Ringo looked even more confused at. “We have to do what?” he asked. Letting out a bit of a sigh, John went over to the control room entrance. “Come on, I’ll show you..” 

“Please pick me up.” Ringo responded, holding out his arms..he was used to being carried around by George, since he kind of had trouble walking. But John, wanted to draw the line somewhere...he knew deep down that would only make him feel worse then he already did...John already gushed at the thought of Ringo, imagine holding him in his arms... “..can’t you walk yourself?” John responded. 

In response to this, Ringo attempted to stand, getting up from the window seat...Only for his knees to go weak and for him to fall over, his bare skin gently slapping against the cold floor. He let out a whimper, only to look up at John. “Nope. Not yet.” he said softly, looking away..it seemed he himself didn’t like not walking. He wanted to run around! John let out another sigh and went over, scooping Ringo up in his arms as he went into the control room..

John sat in the captain’s seat, gently putting Ringo in his lap so he could watch and learn. “Now just watch me first, then I will tell you what to do..” John said softly as he started the engine. They were in a pretty tight spot, but nothing too serious. He would need to back up more.

Ringo watched this all go down, not really paying attention to what John was doing really...now, if anyone was to not understand right from wrong here, it would be him. Of course he wouldn’t understand that humans typically only had 1 mate...in his world, they had multiple mates sometimes. It wasn’t a big emotional investment to him, for he gave his love to whomever needed it...this of course made Ringo very vulnerable in the real world. But he didn’t know that. So looking up at John...he started to feel a certain way. A way similar to how he felt for George. It was a lumpy feeling in his throat almost, and a deep feeling in his chest. 

John tried not to look at him too much..just focus on what he was doing. It helped that he was distracted. He eventually got the sub backed up, and slowly started to rise it to the surface. Then..John looked down. “Now slowly ease it forward, but we don’t go too fast..the pressure while we are rising up can hurt us..” he explained, scooting forward so Ringo could attempt. Since Ringo hadn’t been paying much attention, he got a bit nervous and tried to drive it forward. The sub suddenly jolted forward as he had applied too much pressure to the wheel, making Ringo squeak. “Woah..! Easy now, Ringo..not too fast..” John reminded a bit assertively, grabbing Ringo’s hand as he showed him how fast he should be going himself. “Here..see?” 

Ringo blushed a bit and nodded. “I-I’m sorry, John..I panicked..” he said as he looked up at him. John nodded. “Don’t worry..I get like that too..” he said softly, before looking down at Ringo as well..he realized that in the heat of the moment, he scooted up more, so Ringo’s back was against his chest and his arms were almost wrapped around him. His cheeks grew a bit red..but he quickly moved back a bit, looking back away from him..this made Ringo frown a bit. Of course, he knew he had to drive the sub, but it felt nice to have his attention. 

Eventually, John was at a decent enough speed to put into auto pilot, gently sitting back as he watched the sub slowly rise. He could tell from how the light slowly got lighter and lighter. Ringo suddenly laid back against John, which John jumped to, but..quickly relaxed. He was warm against him, like a heated blanket. And the way he simply melted into his lap was similar. John didn’t speak for some time, for he didn’t know what to really say at this.. “..you’re awful cuddly, Ringo..” he finally said after a while. Ringo just looked up at him. “...you think so?” he asked softly, before smiling a bit and looking into his eyes...a fatal mistake indeed.

It was as if a star was going supernova in John’s brain. Or at least, that’s what it felt like as his brain was rushed with the sudden feeling George had become accustomed to. Flashes of the ocean before his very eyes. But Ringo was there...so dreamy and cute was he. He then knew why George fell for him so quickly. Ringo’s eyes gave a high that was to die for. It wasn’t like anything the world had ever seen. A boy with the universe in his eyes..and with this, Ringo warmly grinned at John. “...John..?” he giggled a bit. “You are gone, aren’t you?” 

Alas, he truly was. The thought of Paul was gone. Only Ringo now. A slow grin crept onto his face as he sat up. “What does that even mean..?” he chuckled. He tried to pretend everything was normal, but deep down..his chest ached. 

“...I think you have been staring into me for too long...” Ringo let out a bit of a laugh.. But John didn’t stop. 

“...I think you are beautiful, thats what I think..” he said softly, making Ringo blush. “Oh..? Really? You think so..what if I told you I thought you were beautiful too?” 

“..then I think I would probably be a very lucky man to have someone as gorgeous as you bring me close to a word even close to that..” John said, suddenly holding Ringo close as he smiled as well...slowly, he leaned in, not a care in the world anymore, pressing a long, passionate kiss to Ringo’s returning lips...

George and Paul being away had given them much opportunity to do what they pleased with eachother. And for the rest of the night, John was lost in a different world with Ringo. His head spun, but his heart throbbed. He couldn’t see straight, but he sure as hell could fuck straight. And that is what he did..

Sweating, panting, John thrusted madly into Ringo. He was so desperate to get as much pleasure, and give as much as he possibly could in the short amount of time they had left together. No one would know..it was okay, right? At least that was the line that John had now blurred as he groaned, refusing to stop..nothing could make him. But just as much as he enjoyed every second of this scandalous act, so did Ringo..he didn’t feel guilt or remorse for what he had done. Hell, he didn’t even realize this was wrong...he just thought John deserved love while Paul was gone..the fact that his eyes were irresistible didn’t help. Only tempted the man further as he thrusted harshly into the other, making his melodic moans come out more..it was like a song to John.

After it felt like one amazing eternity, John climaxed violently onto the exhausted boy, letting out one final uttered groan. “F-Fuck..” he cursed..both of them were hot messes. John was sweaty, his body was flushed..he would have to admit it was some of the best sex he had ever had. Along with Ringo, but since he only ever fucked one person, that doesn’t count. Ringo was laying there, panting heavily in post orgasm, looking up at John with an exhausted, but content and loving face..

...and then he remembered. Paul. 

He gasped a bit, Ringo looking at him with confusion. “John? Are you okay..?” he asked timidly, only for John to nod. “Ah..y-yeah..I-I just..I need to go..take a shower.” he said, getting up and leaving..Ringo seemed confused. John was obviously upset. He wondered if maybe he did something bad...

John had turned on the shower..and had begun to cry. He felt like he was a disgusting human being, who didn’t deserve to live. Awful, terrible, atrocious boyfriend. How could he be so disloyal to Paul after all he had done for him?? Major regret fueled John...he felt like he ought to hurt for his crimes. But..he felt like he was forced to. Like he had to, or else nothing would be okay. It was so odd...it wasn’t something humans were meant to experience. 

The sick feeling in his stomach was something he would never forget. What was he to do?? He wanted to tell him, but he knew involving Ringo in unnecessary business would get him nowhere...plus, if Ringo ended up spilling the beans, well...that was on his own free will. John would never force Ringo to lie about anything...and he would never lie to Paul about anything either…

...but, if they never bring it up, they never bring it up. If Paul simply never suspected a thing, then no worries! Paul could never know either...he was gone for far too long. This would all be over, a hard lesson learned from John...

...if only. 

“If only..” 

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Neighbourly

“If only the turn out were nice..one mermaid on a submarine with two lovesick gentlemen..” Yoko said softly as she puffed her joint. Paul let out a sigh of frustration. “I know..why I even thought this would turn out different is beyond me..” 

“I wonder the same thing, sometimes.” Yoko rested her chin in her hands and looked at Paul. Which Paul saw and rolled his eyes. “Listen, I won’t have this turn into another one of your lectures. I don’t have time for that..just..how do I go about this?” Paul asked. Yoko just let out a long sigh. “Oh Paul..you’re so naive. You bring me all the way here..after so much I have done for you yet you still want more..” 

“..I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot to ask of..but..” Paul looked away. “..I promise to return the favour one day, really..” 

“You said that the last 3 times.” Yoko said softly but bluntly as she passed the joint to him. Paul was about to say something, but figured it was best not to argue. He always had trouble fitting around people with different mindsets then him..Yoko definitely had eyes Paul helped see with. She saw flaws in things he didn’t. And that's why they weren’t enemies. 

“But..I just..I see all the signs..the way they look at him. I just know-“ 

“You don’t really know, Paul. You only know because I’ve reminded you.” Yoko said softly.

“Right. Whatever. I see the signs anyways..there isn’t any denying it. Ever since George said he had a voice..I knew something was off...” Paul started as he puffed, Yoko just listening now.

“..and then when I found out George was coming..” He paused for a moment, clenching his fists a bit. There was silence. It was obvious he was not stupid. He knew exactly what was going on. He didn’t speak as he tried not to burst into tears...

“You’re allowed to be angry, Paul.” Yoko said calmly as she took the joint from him. “Let it out.” 

Paul choked out a soft sob as he quickly buried his face in his hands...his body started to shake a bit as he tried to contain his anxiety and pain...but he couldn’t. He was using whatever little hope he had left to imagine that...maybe John didn’t fuck Ringo while he was gone? But it was oh so little...he was sure they were fucking as him and Yoko spoke. 

“...it isn’t your fault. I’m sure you know that.” Yoko said softly. 

Paul remained quiet..

“...and if anyone, you know that it isn’t John’s. Or anyone’s, for that.” 

Paul gave a gentle nod as he buried his face in his hands again. “...you should have forgiveness.” Yoko said softly. 

“...Forgiveness?” Paul suddenly looked up. “Fucking forgiveness!? I should forgive that little-little TWERP for taking someone I love from me!? I have a life with him! I have devoted so much to him, and all because he comes along, John waltzes off with him and I should FORGIVE HIM!??” he was red in the face..it was obvious her words infuriated him. Yoko just looked at Paul. Her face was quiet. For her stare simply had the answer. An answer Paul wanted so desperately to run from. Paul simply looked down, his eyes welling with tears once again. “..how much to help me?” he said, trying to shift the subject. 

“...it’s not a matter of how much. You know that. It’s a matter of what you want to happen.” Yoko stated. The way she talked remained the same tone, even when Paul grew angry. Paul thought for a moment. “...I just want..John to love only me..that’s it..” 

“...really?” Yoko looked at Paul. 

“..yes.” Paul exhaled a quivering sigh. 

“...the moment I help you is when you stop lying to yourself.” She sat back and crossed her arms. 

Paul was quiet for a moment. She was stubborn but that didn’t matter, for she got her point across. He thought about what he really wanted..He truly wanted Ringo to be gone. He couldn’t lie any longer. He thought it would be interesting to meet a mermaid...but he had long forgotten about their power. The fact that Ringo not only took John away, but also took George’s attention away...Paul used to stick out a bit, being the smaller one that used his brains more then his muscles. He was there to balance George’s dreamer energy and John’s wild mind...but with Ringo there? It was off center now...Paul couldn’t believe the bitter thoughts he had, recoiling a bit. He didn’t want to tell Yoko what he wanted...so he remained quiet for a while. But..he thought of John. That was his John that he earned. What right did Ringo have to John? All he did was come onto the submarine and look cute...

“...I want Ringo gone..” Paul finally said, slight venom in his voice. 

Yoko slowly nodded. “Okay.” she shifted in her seat a bit, leaning forward a bit. “You will need to listen to me carefully and follow my instructions..” she would always say that before giving Paul directions..she knew Paul would always listen to her then, but whether he would remember it or not or take it into account the way she wanted was beyond Yoko’s control, so a reminder never hurt. Paul looked up at her, suddenly intrigued. He wasn’t actually expecting her to help at that point, but here it was.

“...you are going to return to the submarine with George. Act as though you suspect nothing. Don’t ask John about anything..don’t question anything off. Bring them back to land. You can put Ringo here to hide him. This is where I can contain his behaviours the most, he will probably try to keep John and George linked with him while he is here, so I can be here to stop it if such happens. Act as though nothing is out of place...then, when the time is right, call this number and report him.” Yoko handed him a number on a pink sticky note. It was to a research facility, that studied anomalies in water type regions. They were the cause of the recent mermaid reports. “It will be discrete. And they won’t automatically put you to blame. They will probably blame community members for finding him out. I’m sure he will be care free enough to not notice others noticing. They will take Ringo and keep him for study purposes...” 

Paul looked a bit surprised...this was so evil. Just snitching on them behind their back? Just like that? 1 phone call and he was gone. It would take Ringo away, yes, and John would fall right back into Paul’s arms...but how would they feel about Ringo being suddenly taken from them? You see, the love and care George and now John felt for Ringo was intense, and Paul knew that, ripping Ringo right from them would probably be emotionally damaging...but...Ringo ripped John right from Paul. This would be emotionally fair to Paul for him to seek revenge...

“...alright. I will do it.” Paul finally said, gently taking the sticky note and folding it, placing it in his pocket. Yoko nodded. “Good. You will have to if you want Ringo gone.” she said, almost as if to make sure that was what Paul really wanted to happen. Paul slowly nodded, swallowing harshly. “It will be done..” 

“Okay. Is that all?” Yoko asked. She had other stuff to do. 

“...John wants goods. Half and half.” Paul said, dropping the cash that John gave him onto the table...he may have been disappointed in John, but he wasn’t going to go against what he asked for. 

That early morning, George had reached the shore. Paul awaited, holding the large bulb carefully. He smiled as he watched George climb out from the submarine, and onto the dock. “How is it back there?” Paul asked as George assisted the bulb into the trunk of the pod. “Good, for the most part..we found out Ringo’s got legs, but that was just about it.” George said softly. “John is a bit tired. I told him to rest..” he added.

‘Of course he’s tired..’ Paul thought to himself, as his mouth said something completely different. “Aw, poor John. I’m sure he is just tired mentally from all this mermaid business..” he said, before he suddenly stumbled back a bit, nearly dropping the bulb and off the dock. “Woah-!” 

“Careful-!” George grabbed a hold of Paul’s shirt, allowing him to not fall directly into the water. Paul was able to quickly regain his balance, and assisted George on gently dropping the bulb into the trunk. “Sorry George, I haven’t been feeling so energetic to be honest either..” Paul said softly as he climbed in.

“No worries Paul. We park back up at the reef, and it should be smooth sailing.” George said as he started the pod back up again. 

The journey was long and mostly quiet. George noticed this energy that Paul had...it was similar to when Paul and John would fight. Paul would go quiet and distant. ‘Oh no..not again..’ George thought. He really hated the drama that came with Paul and John sometimes...John was carefree while Paul was the opposite. It clashed like one wouldn’t believe, sometimes..but those instances were now rare, since the two had been together for quite some time now. However, those cases were never fully extinct. 

John sat quietly on the couch as he waved the thoughts of Paul and Ringo over and over in his head. He had calmed down from the previous night...he realized now he could only do so much with what popped into his head. But other then that, he still felt like this would all be over with soon...and it would be a thing of the past, that Paul would never suspect even happened...plus, it wasn’t like he was picking Ringo over Paul...he definitely would never do so. He would be a horrible man if he did...so why did he struggle to pick Paul over Ringo? It wasn’t so much of a struggle over differences, it was a struggle of even choosing in the first place...it frustrated him that he even needed to do so. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the chamber opening. He sat up as he heard George and Paul talking, quickly running over. He didn’t even care for anything at that point, grabbing Paul and pulling him into a tight hug. 

Paul was surprised to say the least...he really was expecting John to be distant, or at least not this excited for him to come home. Yoko’s word’s washed over in his mind. ‘And if anyone, you know it isn’t John’s fault..’ Slowly, Paul hugged back. He had to admit, the feeling of being in John’s arms again was amazing. He felt so warm and welcoming...maybe Yoko was right. 

But looking up, the feeling went right away as he glanced over his shoulder, to see that George had pulled Ringo up into a tight hug as well. “How was the trip..?” Ringo asked as he smiled, gently cupping George’s cheeks. “Great, I’m sure you will take the same trip..if you want to.” he said softly. 

“What do you mean?” Ringo tilted his head in confusion.

“Well..me and John had been thinking it would be interesting for you to come onto land with us to see what it’s like..if you like it..” George explained.

Ringo suddenly grew ecstatic. “R-Really?? You really mean it?? I can go onto land??” he asked excitedly, squirming about in his grasp.

“I-If you want to..! Woah- Calm down, i-it’s just land!” George laughed a bit at his reaction.

A bitter feeling came upon Paul then. He was reminded of what he wanted to do. What he needed to do.

It was almost as if an old instinct, kicked up again...a feeling Paul had long forgotten about. A feeling that Paul wanted to retain once again, cage away and hide from the rest of the world once again...back into the depths of his own mental ocean. 

END OF CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers. This isn’t something i typically do but i would like to bring this note to your attention as an update. My chapters are going to be shorter from now on due to technical reasons (phone is much more harder to type with) and due to story reasons, for i have received word that my chapters are too long. Thank you for your support and love of this story! Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
